Shi No Numa
by Spyash2
Summary: A few months after Verruckt, Three soldiers were sent into a zombie infested swamp in Japan. It is here they'll fight agaisnt Imperial zombies, get a new weapon, and also an insane Companion. request from amored Hippo


Shi No Numa

In a middle of a forested swamp in Japan were buildings, corpses littered the place, corpses of Imperial soldiers. Their skins were decayed' limbs were what looked like to be: Torn off' heads were blown to bits, and their eyes, their eyes were glowing a yellowish colour, with a hint of orange in them. Then from within the main building, A Nazi, drenched in blood walked over the corpses' he wore a light green uniform, with the Nazi symbol on his right arm, looking at the ground, he picked up his hat and placed it firmly on his head.

He looked at his surroundings, the death and all the corpses that littered in nearly every direction, he chuckled to himself before heading off towards another building; to the north. Bloody footsteps were all that was left behind as he walked; and watching his surroundings carefully he pulled out a clip for the MP40 he wielded, placed it in the bottom of the weapon, and pulled on a small lever on the left side. Locking the clip in place.

A few minutes pasted with no incident from the Imperials that attacked him, and the building he was heading for was in his line of sight. Water surrounded it. With a planked bridge leading to two small sheds and to the building, he smiled evilly to himself, and then he sprinted towards the building. He opened the locked door which kept him out; there was a small corridor in front of him, which on both sides were two entrances that led into two rooms.

In one room there was a large supply of STG-44's and ammo in a crate, with radios on tables and on top of shelves. And in the other room, there was a phone on a table with blood surrounding it; there was a power generator next to it, which was covered in wires. It led to the radios, the phone and other parts in the area, powering them constantly. He remembered when Group 935 first set up their research facility here; their reports of a strange meteorite that crashed landed in Japan somewhere.

There used to be a large team stationed here, and not too long ago, they were slaughtered by these things, which infected the Imperials, they called them 'Zombies'. And they too turned into zombies, and tried to kill him, luckily however, he survived them; against all odds he fought them and lived. He walked towards one of the radios and tried to see if there was any contact from the rest of the surviving members of group 935, or from Germany. There was nothing.

He sighed in defeat as he rubbed his forehead, his blooded black gloves smudging the red liquid on him. He sat down in a corner with the MP40 resting in his lap, he was tired, he was fighting for ages, and his eyes were burning. He yawned as he closed his eyes, and slowly, and surely he fell asleep with the constant voices talking to him in the back of his mind. The images of him butchering and torturing many victims, Imperial's, Russians, and Americans included flashed before his mind. And he smiled to himself; there was another day tomorrow for him to kill again. And he couldn't wait.

One Day later, an Imperial, Soviet, and An American Marine were trudging through the swamp water, flies were everywhere; trying to bite into their skin. The American wielded an MG42 he found a while back in Verruckt near Berlin; and a trench gun, he found before heading into the swamp. The Imperial was wielding a sheathed Katana, A type 100, a double barrelled shotgun and a few grenades. And The Russian, who was drinking Vodka, wielded an STG-44, A PPSH-41, and a couple of grenades.

The Russian had a large piece of cloth wrapped around his head, and some leather that held the cloth in place, and a small woolly hat. There was another layer of leather that wrapped itself around the top of the hat and around the sides of his face. He had a sack strapped on his back, with writing on it which said "Nikolai's Vodka". The American had a few wounds on his face, they were slightly small cuts but they were there, he seemed to be in his late teens, possibly nineteen or eighteen years old.

His dog tags had the name "tank Dempsey" on it, and it had the name "Carlson's raiders" on it also. And from what the medal of honour looked like, he was a sergeant. Nikolai, was somewhere in his forties, and Takeo might be in his twenties. Takeo, the fisticuffs on his wrists that showed that he's a Captain in the Imperial army, he wore a light brown/greenish uniform that had some blood splatter on it, and a cap, he had a careen of water strapped onto his belt, as have Tank and Nikolai; the Russian next to them.

Suddenly they came across a large building with corpses littering the area, blood was splattered on the walls, limbs were all over the place, hands and feet were spread out in every direction. This was a zombie attack...

"We're here, this is the place..." The American spoke to the two beside him.

"Finally. I was getting Tired of Takeo's rambling...!" The Russian replied, he seemed to be exhausted from all the walking and running through the swamp.

The Imperial glared at the Russian, but he never talked back at him, he looked at Dempsey observed the building in front of him. He growled silently to himself as distant moaning slowly rose over the noises from the animals in the trees. He turned and looked at the Russian.

"Shut up Nikolai – and get your gear on!" the American said bitterly to the Soviet. Takeo chuckled to himself when Nikolai sighed in disappointment, putting the cork into the tip of the Vodka sealing the strong tasting liquid inside the bottle. Then he took out the STG-44 and made sure it was loaded, and with a click he laughed quietly to himself. Then with haste, the three ran towards the distant moaning.

Meanwhile, the Nazi suddenly woke up when he heard yelling and growling coming from behind. Grabbing the MP40 in his glove covered hands, he pushed himself away from the boarded up window and fired the MP40. The zombies were pulling the planks off their hinges with great force and strength' the Nazi fired at their heads, dropping them as they tried to rip off another set of boards. Then he heard another set of boards being torn off, in the other room, he quickly turned and tossed a grenade to the window. The grenade exploded, blowing off the legs of the zombies at the window. He grinned darkly to himself as the voices in his mind told him to kill more, taking out the nearly empty clip from the bottom of the weapon; he placed in another, and continued to fire.

Then zombies ran into the building from the opened entrance, he turned to counter the new threat, and silently cursed himself for his stupidity. The zombies were all shot in the head, and one by one they fell before the Nazi, but he was getting pushed back towards the window. A zombie got close, too close for his liking. So he quickly got out his knife, and stabbed the zombie in the temple. Then he kicked the dead imperial zombie away from him, into the approaching crowd behind it. He then took this opportunity to make a run for the other room, planting a Bouncing Betty in the floor where he came in after him. He swiftly turned and fired into the zombies as they tried to get their footing back.

And hearing the planks behind him getting torn off again, he grabbed another grenade, pulled out the pin, and tossed out of the window. Getting a small explosion a few seconds later. The Nazi Laughed like a maniac as blood sprayed on his uniform, and face. He turned again and fired at the horde of zombies in the other room, arms, legs and heads getting blown off by the bullets coming out of the wished to collect the bodies and use them for further experiments for the near future, mostly because he love the look's and images the bodies planted inside of his brain. If only there were other people like him in the world, then the real fun can begin!

Dempsey, Takeo and Nikolai ran through the main building, there were two or three American weapons in the ground floor, the Trench gun, the Thompson, and the M1A1 Carbine. In the courtyard, there was a large supply of bouncing Betties on a wall and in large crates. In the top floor, there was an M1 Grand, in the warning room. And in the other an Arisaka, and a Gewehr 43. Like on the ground floor and in the courtyard, bodies littered the wooden ground, and a trail of bloody footprints led towards the outside.

There was an opened gate which leg to what looked like a small lake, with planked bridges which led towards two small sheds and another building. Although it wasn't as large as the one those three were in, it was large enough, and with a large amount of men, supplies and ammo at your side – you'd be able to last for weeks, maybe months fighting off the undead here. But in the distance however, the now noticeable groaning, and snarling sounds were bigger here. And what's more, there was gun fire among it' MP40 gunfire it sounded like in Nikolai's ears. Takeo and Nikolai looked at Dempsey; they were waiting to see what he would do in this situation. Then Dempsey swapped the MG42 for his trench gun, and strapped the machine gun onto his back.

The two looked at the American in confusion, with Takeo raising an eyebrow. The Marine looked at the two; a sly smile came onto his lips as he cocked the weapon.

"We wanna move fast, and hard." He said in his strong accent.

Nikolai smiled as he examined the ammo supply currently in his PPsh-41, it was full, and so he placed the barrel back into its slot and pulled on a lever that locked it in place. Takeo didn't bother checking his weapon; he knows that it's full, as he loaded the clip himself.

"Let's do this fucking thing!" Nikolai spoke eagerly to the Marine. "I wanna kill some stumpies!"

The American nodded and charged towards the zombie infested building, so they could help whoever was under attack. The two followed eagerly behind' Dempsey ran across the planked path that led into a small shed, he ran into it then took a right turn, and exited. Nikolai and Takeo followed and done the same thing as the American did.

They then stopped in their tracks, as Dempsey examined the situation before them. In front of the building, Imperial zombies were walking inside the entrance of the building, and from within the three were hearing an MP40 being fired, grenades going off' and an occasional yelling in a German accent. Tank took aim, and fired at the zombies' the bullets ripping off an arm as it hit the limb head on. Suddenly, the zombies turned their head, looking at the three in the distance. One of them growled hungrily, and Tank expected the expected: They came at them…

Then bullets from the MP40 and the STG-44 flew from their resting place, hitting into the approaching crowd, whoever was in the building, had a load taken off of his/her shoulders. Dempsey pumped the shotgun and fired again, this time the shot collided in one of the zombie's torso. The small bullets ripped through the torn clothing of the Imperials they wore, chunks of flesh flew across the ground, and into the water.

The rip cages were revealed, the internal organs were shown to be rotten and decayed. Tank covered his face when Takeo tossed a grenade into the undead crowd. A few seconds later the grenade exploded, and many of the zombies were now using their hands to move.

"Without their legs, they cannot catch us!" Said the Imperial with a smile.

"Nice job Takeo, but we gotta finish' them off!" Grimly added the Marine.

The Imperial nodded and fired his type 100 into the crowd, ripping off their heads, as they approached. Soon they created a whole mess of bodies in front and around them, with Takeo mostly dodging their attacks and counterattacking with his Katana. Tank and Nikolai were stabbing the Imperial zombies in their forehead, kicking them back and into the crowd. From within the building, the Nazi was watching the three fighting off the zombies with ease. Surface to say he was impressed at how they were dealing with the situation, that and he wondered what they were doing all the way out here.

He examined the MP40, and tossed it aside, there was no more ammo for it now. He walked towards one of the crates, opened the thing, and grabbed an STG-44 which he locked and loaded it personally. He laughed quietly to himself in excitement' the radios were silent as always when he came here. He didn't bother to phone anyone either, as no one answered when everyone else was still alive. He took out some stragglers that were still trying to get in the building; he looked around the room for anything that might be useful for him. Luckily there were still grenades lying about from the last time he was here.

He gathered all of them and walked towards the main entrance at a slow paste, placing down Betties at key points of the building. Then he leaned against the opened door watching the zombies getting shot down in a pile with amusement. He looked around, trying to see if there was any strays for him to kill off. There only a few but they were well concealed within the trees and branches. He looked in the direction of the fighting, and decided to take part in it.

He took aim, looked down the sights and fired at the zombies, the rifle-classed weapon and fired. The zombies then turned and faced the Nazi, and charged at him relentlessly. He only grinned before aiming at their heads, and then one by one they all fell under the bullets coming from both sides. It was only a few moments, when all of the Zombies were lying on the ground "Dead" again. Dempsey, Takeo and Nikolai approached the crazed Nazi. They're weapons all pointing at him, but the German wasn't shaken by this, in fact, he was smiling at them.

The blood covered Nazi looked back at the building, and looked at them with a smile before walking off.

"Hey wait!" The American called out. "Get back here."

"If you vish for me to come. Then you must come to me." The Nazi Calmly replied.

Everyone was taken by surprise by this; they Nazi wanted THEM to follow him. Dempsey was uncertain about this guy' he was drenched in blood, and he seemed to be almost "Upset" when the fighting stopped. He looked at the Imperial by his side, he seemed to be unmoved' but something told him that Takeo wanted to follow him. He looked at the Nazi who was just second away from going out of their sight. And wanting to question him about the zombies that wondered around here, and why he was in a middle of a swamp in Japan alone; he ran after him. Takeo and Nikolai followed closely to the American', Takeo knew this place in his younger years, as he was trained to properly use his Katana by an elderly Samurai before joining the Imperial army.

The three walked inside the building, only to see the whole place littered with blood and bodies from the Imperial zombies that attacked just a few moments ago. The Nazi was shuffling through a bunch of crates, examining the weapons it contained and dropped it back into the crate in disappointment. Suddenly the Nazi heard footsteps coming from his rear, he grinned sadistically to himself as he cracked his knuckles together; before finally turning around and leaning on the crate.

"You got a lot to explain yourself for, you Nazi Pig, Villain, Err…Bad Guy?" Slobbered the drunken Russian, the last words from the sentence sounding confusing.

The Nazi chuckled to himself, he liked this Russian for some reason, and if only he knew about his history then he'll decide if the Russian and the others were worth sparing from the torcher and butchering.

"I explain nothing to you three." Replied the German with a sadistic grin. "However, you vill tell me why you're here…"

Dempsey looked at both the Imperial and Russian, the Russian shrugged before taking out a bottle of sealed Vodka he was drinking before fighting the undead. He smelt the liquid and took three long mouthfuls, swallowing the liquid whole in one swift gulp. The Nazi raised an eyebrow at the Russian, and looked at the American, to see what was wrong with the Russian.

"Oh, Nikolai here drink's a lot. Something about his past – caused him to be like this." The American answered. "Something about killing his Wives."

The Nazi now looked at the drinking Russian who wiped his mouth with his arm; he burped before tossing the now empty bottle out of a plank less window. The four heard the glass bottle smash as it touched the ground, making the Russian and German chuckle to them.

"It's not my fault I killed my five wives'." The Russian grimly responded to them.

"You picked up weapons, and killed them brutally - Russian." Takeo looked at Nikolai one of his hands on his Katana, while the other still held the type 100.

"My first wife was a bitch! I'm glad she's dead. My, second was an accident. She talked too much…." The Nazi looked at Nikolai in complete surprise, he never expected this Russian to brutally kill every five of his wifes.

"And what about your third, fourth and Fifth?" Dempsey asked.

"You know what American? Fuck you!"

Takeo chuckled as Nikolai crossed his arms and looked away, and Dempsey shook his head in disappointment. The Nazi walked towards one of the many tables inside the room they were in, Nikolai, Dempsey and Takeo watched as he pulled out a map of the area from a small metal box that lay on the table along with the radios. Nikolai walked over to the Nazi who was straightening the paper on the table.

"Zis is the surrounding area…" The Nazi spoke out, Nikolai looked at the Map; from the corner of their eyes, Nikolai and the Nazi could see the American and Imperial approach beside them looking at the map. "Ve four, are right – here, in zis building."

The three looked at where the Nazi pointed; they were in the communication building; where the main power flowed. To the north-east of the main building. Then the Nazi rolled up the map into a scroll and placed it back into the small box, he took off the black gloves from his hands and set them on the table. Everyone wondered what the Nazi was doing, until he got out a small bandage and wrapped them on one of his fingers on both hands.

"Anyway, what's your name?" Nikolai asked.

"A sensible request Russian – I like you." Replied the Nazi with a smile. Putting back on the gloves onto his hands he grabbed an STG-44 which was resting on a chair nearby. Making sure the ammo was full and getting new cartages for the rifle, he towards the exit as the Imperial, Russian and American simply watched waiting for an answer from him. Then he stopped, and turned; showing off a psychopathic smile on his lips to them.

"You may call me, Doctor Richtofen!"

"May we join you Richtofen?" The Russian asked in his drunken manner.

The Nazi simply nodded, and with a shrug, the American followed my Takeo and Nikolai; went with the Nazi to see where he'll lead them. The four walked along the plank made path which led them into the main building' Richtofen walked up the stairs where he picked up some food he gathered while the zombies weren't fighting. It didn't look like much, but there was a whole sack of food which he gathered from the swamp. But before picking up the sack, he strapped the rifle over his shoulder, and then he picked up the large sack of food and threw it over his shoulder where it hanged from his hands.

"Let us go towards ze fishing hut, its mostly ze best defending area." Richtofen suggested as their next target.

"You always move around like this Richtofen?" Dempsey asked as the four walked down the stairs and into the courtyard.

"Ven I must American, zese undead make it so."

Dempsey nodded as they were now walking in water again, with a small hut just a bit in the distance, it wasn't big, or small – but it seemed to be easily defendable from hordes of zombies though, Richtofen smiled evilly to himself when the hut was in sight, and through the water which near to his knees he ran. Everyone looked at him in confusion, before running to catch up with him again. Nikolai looked around when he thought he heard moaning nearby, but shook the feeling off when Takeo called him.

Then they found themselves inside the fishing hut, with three windows planked up with nails, it may not stop the zombies from getting in, but at least they'll be able to hold them off easier than without the planks. Plus, what's better, there was also one way to get into the main entrance. When Richtofen looked back, he slapped his fore head when he saw a wooden bridge just to his right. Richtofen looked around. The noises made from the monkeys and birds in the surrounding trees; made him feel at peace. Even though it got annoying eventually, as the noises never stopped. Richtofen walked inside the building where Takeo and Nikolai were observing a soda machine, the 'double tap' machine that lay in front of a wooden wall.

Richtofen walked past the two and looked for the American who was on the other side the soda machine. He was just standing still looking at nothing, he seemed to be thinking about something; Richtofen decided it was best not to disturb the American… at least – for now. Dempsey calmly listened to the background noises that - was when he heard moaning among the Animal. Slightly turning towards one of the two windows to his left, he carefully used his senses to block out everything else from his head. That was when he saw the Imperial zombies running to the building.

Grinning slightly to himself; Dempsey swapped his trench gun' for the MG42 he carried. He grabbed the Light machine gun and pulled them from its strap. He then walked out of the building, where in the distance zombies were coming at him, he chuckled to himself as he pulled a lever on the right side of the MG42. The machine gun clicked, and he took aim. Takeo, Nikolai and Richtofen looked at the American. Confused at what he attempted to do, Nikolai dared to ask him what he was doing. Dempsey simply turned, and grin on his lips, and told them "They're here…" Richtofen, knowing what he meant quickly ran to one of the windows, ordering the Imperial and Russian to cover the other two. At the first zombie they'd saw, the three immediately fired their weapons, sending a hail of bullets upon them. Dempsey meanwhile watched, and waited for some of the zombies to appear. Then the next thing he saw descending upon him, was a whole horde! It looked like there was two or three thousand coming towards him.

He grinned before setting the MG on the ground before him, grabbed a grenade and tossed it into the incoming horde; then he quickly grabbed the MG and aimed it right at the incoming zombies. Then as soon as the grenade blew up, he pulled the trigger. Bullets shot out of the MG and into the horde of zombies, cutting them down before they could even get close! He yelled as he slowly turned his waist, still firing the weapon in his hands. The zombies that were in his line of fire were cut down in a matter of seconds, the ones who lost their legs were crawling their way towards the American; he eventually took notice when one of them was about to take a chunk out of one of his legs. But he quickly took a step back and kicked the zombie in the face, and shot it with the MG.

Dempsey looked up and a sly smile, and laughed as he fired onto them once more. At the same time, Nikolai, Takeo and Richtofen were fighting off the zombies that were trying to get in' Nikolai was using the STG-44 instead of his PPsh-41 and Takeo was still using the Type 100; Richtofen was now using an MP40 which was stocked nearby the three, and in the background from all the moans and snarls, they could hear Dempsey laughing as he fired his own weapon. Richtofen looked down the sights of his "Machine Pistol" as the Germans call it, and fired the bullets that were within - at the Imperial zombies, severing their heads from their shoulders. The Mad and Insane doctor laughed with delight as he saw the head get blown to pieces, and seeing the blood spread out in every direction, redecorating the ground below it. Nikolai was firing the STG-44 as ten or more zombies ran to the window he was trying to protect; he watched as their heads were blown off, limbs were severed by the amount of bullets that were put into them.

But still they came at him though, at least he had managed to get a few close up kills as he knifed them in their forehead before they tear off the planks that were nails into the hinges. Takeo carefully aiming the weapon he wielded, burst fired at the undead as they ran towards his window, he was patiently' waiting for the undead to get in range in his line of fire so he could sever their head from their shoulders. Closing one eye of his eyes, he took careful aim and burst fired on a horde of zombies quickly approaching him. Richtofen reloaded the MP40 and continued to fire at the horde, but no matter how many they killed, more just kept coming!

Just then a zombie reached through the planks and grabbed the Nazi! Richtofen yelled in anger at the zombies as he fired the MP40 blindly at the horde on the outside of the window. Nikolai quickly turned and went off to see what Richtofen was yelling about, then his eyes widened when he saw the zombies trying to pull the Nazi towards them. Gritting his teeth, he turned to Takeo.

"Cover my window if you can Takeo, I'll be back shortly!" Said the Russian.

Takeo never responded, but Nikolai thought he must have heard him. As the Imperial ran towards the other window and began to fire from the hip at the zombies who were already at the window. Turning, the Russian went to Richtofen's aid; taking out a knife, he stabbed the imperial zombie that was grabbing the German in the eye; he then removed the knife as the zombie released the Nazi from its grasp. Then Nikolai dragged the Nazi away from the window, and tossed a grenade at them.

"You ok, German?" Asked the Russian.

Richtofen merely smiled at the Russian and nodded in reply, and then he pushed the Russian out of the way when the zombies broke through the planked window, the German quickly got onto his feet, as did Nikolai. A zombie then lunged itself onto the German, and in reaction, Richtofen ducked and fired his pistol at the zombies head. More and more zombies climbed through the window, but then the grenade exploded, killing or making the zombies that were climbing through the window, legless. Richtofen and Nikolai both reloaded their weapons and took aim at the zombies who were now approaching them, their glowing yellow eyes hungry for living flesh.

Then the two with their combined power of weapons fired into the approaching and climbing horde. Takeo was having trouble holding two windows at once, he ran from one window to another, only to find them being swarmed by the undead on the other side, and what's worse, they're almost ready to get inside. Only three planks on each window stood in their way, Takeo gritted his teeth together in frustration as he fired the type 100 at the horde.

Dempsey was dangerously close to needing to reload the MG42, but there was just so many undead coming at him, and from the yelling coming out of the Nazi, it must have been bad back there, worser there than out here. Still the American fought on, killing as much of the zombies as he possibly could, then in just a few short seconds, the Light machine gun clicked. He grit his teeth together, and called for everyone else to his side. Dempsey quickly swapped his weapon for the trench gun; he cocked it, and fired into the horde as he waited for the others to come.

"Where the hell are you guys!?!" Dempsey cried out in a panic, watching as the zombies were about to swarm him.

Dempsey rolled into the entrance and pulled on a switch that was on a wall, and then the American turned, and saw electricity shooting down into the ground from the top of the hinge. The zombies that were running through it were hit by a million bolts of electricity, and as soon as they ran through the other side, they all fell to the ground in a pile, as their heads were unexpectedly blown off by their own. He sighed in relief, and took these precious moments to reload his trench gun, and his MG42.

After that was done he looked at the Double tap machine, blood covered it, but still it seemed to show something. He walked over to it, and presses a button, and then suddenly a bottle rolled out of the machine and onto the floor; music was heard coming out of it' he examined the bottle for a second, before removing the bottle cap that sealed the liquid inside. He then pressed the tip of the bottle to his lips, and took a big load of the liquid inside of his mouth, which he then swallowed. When the liquid was gone, he threw the bottle to the ground, and walked away when it smashed. Suddenly Dempsey felt a little strange a few seconds after, he turned when he heard the electricity stop' grabbed the MG and fired. What surprised him was that the weapon released the bullets faster than normal.

"Ok, we really need to get out of here, RIGHT NOW!?!" The American called out to the three.

"Calm down American! We're here already!" Replied the Nazi, a smug smile on his lips.

Dempsey looked at his left and right side; all three of them were by his side, at last! With a deep breath Dempsey walked forward, with the three at his back they too advanced with the American, zombie after zombie fell before them as the four slowly made their way out of the building. Dempsey looked back and saw the zombies running at them! Shifting his position, he lifted up the MG42 and fired into the horde that attempted to flank them. The three fired in turns as one person reloaded and the other fire. Takeo then reloaded as turned his face to see why Dempsey wasn't firing with them.

Then as his eyes widened, he saw the undead approaching them from the rear, with Dempsey the only person in their path from killing them all! He shifted and turned his body, with the strap that hung from the weapon, he set the type 100 over his shoulder. And then unsheathed his Katana, he then ran to the American's side, and hacked into any zombies that got too close to the American. Dempsey looked at Takeo in surprise, but he was relieved to see the Imperial beside him. The Mg clicked as it needed reloading again; withdrawing the weapon he quickly got out a fresh barrel of ammunition and removed the exhausted one.

Placing the new small barrel in place of the old one, he pulled on a small leaver on the right side of the Machine Gun, and then he heard a click as the barrel was clocked in place. He brought the weapon in front of him, and watched as Takeo killed every single that got in his path. He called out to the Imperial, and without a reply Takeo simply ducked, and Dempsey was a loud to fire once again. Richtofen and Nikolai were now firing at the same time, zombies were coming from all directions' and running towards their position; Nikolai glanced behind him for a few seconds and saw the Imperial and American fighting off zombies as well, they were trapped! Then in desperation, the Russian set the STG-44 on the ground, pulled out two grenades and threw them into the horde, and then he immediately picked up the Rifle classed weapon again. When the two grenades exploded, Nikolai shouted for everyone to run, Takeo and Dempsey turned and ran as the Russian and German bolted across the bridge, with the German leading them.

"Over here quickly!" Shouted the Nazi, as he ran into the courtyard. He turned to the left sharply and ran up the stairs, with the others close behind, luckily there was a supply of M1 Grand's in nearby crates, and there were two windows for them to cover. Nikolai and Richtofen quickly reloaded their weapons, and waited for the undead to come at them again. Takeo took the window nearest to the stairs, and Dempsey took the other which was a bit away from everywhere else.

Dempsey swapped the MG for the trench gun again; he then took aim with the trench gun, and then fired, blowing off their heads. Eventually the corpses were in a large pile, near the end of the bridge they crossed, and at their window. Then he reloaded putting six new bullets into a slot of the shotgun, he cocked the weapon and continued to fire. Their arms and legs rolled across the ground, and were being knocked out of the way by the feet of the approaching zombies. Dempsey took aim at one zombie he let close to him, and then he blew off its head. Meanwhile Takeo threw a grenade out of the window and into the courtyard, as the zombies were coming through an open gate which led to the fishing hut. He threw then his Type 100 clicked when he pulled the trigger, and what's worse he had no ammo left for it! He cursed in his Japanese tongue as he searched for a weapon. There was an M1A1 Carbine in a bunch of crates nearby, but he never did like those American weapons, the only weapon he used a couple of times was the Browning; a large Light machine gun he used in the war against the American's.

He went towards a closed wooden gate, opened it, and closed it again to stop the zombies from flanking everyone else. But he had to be quick when finding a weapon, as the zombies could also get to where he was as well. He searched around until he found a weapon Imperial made: The Arisaka, he grabbed it when it was laid in a corner, resting. Picking up the rifle, he grabbed a box of bullets and placed them inside his small sack of Ammunition, where he memorised where each ammo for each weapon was in. He grabbed five bullets and inserted them inside a slot on top of the rifle, and then he pulled on a small lever which locked the bullets in place. Takeo turned, but jumped back in surprise when a zombie was just inches of striking him down. He quickly took aim through its sights and fired a single shot to the head; the zombie fell onto its knees, then on its back. The Imperial looked forward where he was met even more zombies coming at him, running up the stairs which led to the ground floor. Takeo once again took aim and fired, pulled on the lever and fired again, until the rifle needed reloading.

That was then he ran for his life, he took a sharp turn left and ran forwards, dodging or avoiding every attack that the zombie threw at him. He then reached the gate, and quickly opened it, and then he shut it' again just backed off as a zombie reached through the gate and attempted to grab him. When it could reach, it snarled at the Imperial, and Takeo responded. By shooting it in the head. Takeo then went back to the window, walking as he reloaded the rifle again, then he took aim when he saw zombies trying to break through into the room. And fired at their heads the imperial took aim at the next zombie, and gave it the same fate as the others.

Nikolai and Richtofen were trying their best to hold their ground, but with each passing minute they were getting pushed back, it was by only a small inch, and it was slow, most of the time they were regaining the stairs and watched as the zombies fell into a pile down the bottom. Richtofen was enjoying this fighting, and he was gaining a new friend as well, someone who may not be like him, but is similar to him. Nikolai may have been drunk, but he cans' still kill and an angry drunk are much more dangerous than a sober one. Nikolai threw a grenade into the pile at the bottom of the stairs, and as the zombies ran onto the pile and up the stairs the grenade exploded. But zombies still kept on coming, most of them were stump walkers, as they're walking by their hands not their feet.

Then the Russian and the German fired their weapons again, shooting down anything they saw, Richtofen took great joy killing those who were already dead, as did Nikolai, the two put one foot in front of the other, attempting to retake the flight of stairs as more and more zombies came. Eventually, they did manage to retake the stairs, even though the whole fight went back and forth for the two, Nikolai knifed a zombie when it lunged at Richtofen while he was reloading. The German patted the Russian on the shoulder as a 'thank you' and continued to fire into the horde. Dempsey knifed as a zombie lunged at him through the hinge, dealing a mortal blow to the head. The zombie fell to the ground and the American was able to fire at the horde again, he cocked the weapon and pulled the trigger, killing three zombies at once luckily. He then placed more bullet cartages inside of the shotgun and cocked it once again. But something happened, they suddenly grabbed their heads; shouting in their broken language "No-no-no-no-no!?!" as they looked up towards the sky.

Dempsey never knew what was happening, until they suddenly went up in flames, they all fell to the ground almost instantly and covered his face when their heads and parts of their limbs were all of a sudden blown off. He stared at the falling zombies in confusion, and then out of nowhere a demonic voice said "Kaboom!" Dempsey sniggered saying - "KA-FUCKING-BOOM FREAKBAGS!"

All of a sudden he heard Nikolai call out to them, he ran to the Russian to see what was going on, and down below the zombies were also dead, it seemed whatever did all this… wanted to help them, or something worse might be coming for them. Takeo removed the double barrelled shotgun from its holster and tossed it to Nikolai, and gave him a pouch where he carried the ammo for it. Nikolai looked at Takeo with a confused look, but the Imperial smiled, saying "he'll need it more than he." Seeing this, Dempsey calls out to Takeo, and tossed him the trench gun, with a smile.

And just like he did himself, Dempsey tossed him his pouch of ammo for the trench gun. And saluted at him smugly as he walked past the Imperial, Takeo examined the shotgun for a second or two, and then shrugged before cocking it with one hand, and placing the Arisaka in its holster with the other. Now Dempsey needed a new weapon, mostly he would prefer the B.A.R, his favourite weapon. Then as a smile formed on his lips Richtofen beckoned everyone to follow him. Going into the ground floor just above where Takeo replaced his own weapon, was a box; but now just a box, a box that had a glowing green light that went up into the sky.

Richtofen told the American to open it, and wait for a weapon to come out. He never did know what he meant to that, but still he went to open the box, where the top shot open' and without warning weapons flashed before them, vanishing and reappearing as a different weapon. He knew what this thing was, it was one of those boxes he encountered in Verruckt' he founded it annoying and hated it as much as the zombies itself. He waited as the three behind watched, Richtofen wasn't impressed as he'd seen and even used it before. For Takeo and Nikolai however, they were in awe of it. In a matter of seconds the weapon selection slowed down until it landed on one weapon, the one weapon he favoured the most, the B.A.R! He grabbed the weapon, pulling it as it settled in his hands. He examined the gun, and smiled to himself when he loaded it.

"American made – just like me." The Marine commented to the weapon.

Nikolai sighed shaking his head as he went over to the box' he done the same as the American did, he opened the box and weapons appeared and disappeared. Then it landed on a panzershrek, the Russian groaned at the "Bad" weapon the box landed on, but none the less he still took the damn thing in his arms. He sighed as he set the large, heavy weapon on his right shoulder and walked away as he held it with his two hands. He looked back to see Richtofen opening the box, strangely however, Takeo never wanted anything to do with the thing. He just sat back and watched as the box opened and closed as each weapon was picked. Richtofen also got a Panzershrek; he wasn't at least a bit disappointed of it. In fact he laughed!

"Ve all should Split up, but ve should stay in zis building." Spoke Richtofen as he went out to grab more bouncing Betties in the courtyard.

"Why? Won't that lessen out our chances of surviving?" Dempsey asked rather confusingly to him.

"Indeed, however, ve'll be closer together. And zese undead vill have to pick us off one, by one." He explained to the American. After grabbing two Betties and placing them in a pouch, he grabbed some more and tossed them to the other three. "Place, zese in key point of zis area!"

Takeo simply nodded and ran off to plant the small bombs in key points of the area. Dempsey shrugged and walked off, while Nikolai and Richtofen walked together to plant the bombs. Takeo went onto a ledge where he'll be able to see the surrounding area, armed with the trench gun his Katana and the Arisaka. Dempsey was in the top floor at the stairs as he planted some Betties behind him, just to make sure he doesn't get flanked. Richtofen was now at the ground floor setting a large amount of Betties around the large rooms. And Nikolai was out near the fishing hut, and just like the others – except Takeo – he too planted Betties, but on the bridge instead of in the water, or on the muddy ground.

Then nearby Nikolai heard the zombies approaching from a distance, switching his Panzershrek for his PPsh-41 he grabbed looked in every direction, making sure that he wouldn't get outflanked, and surrounded. Takeo who was on a ledge could also hear the moaning from the approaching horde' and he took aim at the ground below. Richtofen and Dempsey readied themselves for the attack as the horde quickly approached to their position. Dempsey could hear them now at the windows, he couldn't see where they were, but he knew what they were doing. As they were climbing through the opening's they've created from all the planks getting ripped off from their hinges. And what's more, The American could also hear them approaching the stairs.

It wasn't until he saw the head of the first Imperial zombie came into view, so he quickly took aim, and fired. Takeo watched in disbelief as a large army like horde charged into the courtyard, and into the building, he finally knew what they were up against. He quickly took aim at the zombies and fired, hoping that he'll be able to kept at least some of them away from the building. The bullet shot of one of the zombie's arms, but it was still moving, he pulled back the lever and took aim again and fired.

Meanwhile Richtofen switched to his STG-44 as the horde came at him, looking through the sights of the rifle, he fired into the zombies, backing off as they rapidly approached at full speed. The bullets tore through their skins, blowing off arms, hands and their heads, but still they came at the Nazi, untiring as he continued to exhaust the ammo of his weapon. Then his weapon clicked, and he quickly reloaded as the undead still came at him' the cartage that once carried the bullets was removed and replaced by a new one. He then pulled back a lever that locked the weapon carrier in place and he quickly got back to shooting. And at the same time Nikolai was running for dear life as what seemed to be hundreds of zombies came at him' he ran across the bridge where the Betties were planted by him, and as soon as he ran past the bombs, the Betties exploded right behind him, killing the zombies that were perusing him. He quickly turned and fired into the smoke the Betties left behind, killing any zombies that were left standing, or crawling for that matter.

Dempsey was shooting down the zombies that got in his path, as he slowly made his way up the stairs. He knifed a zombie in the head when it got too close to strike him; the Marine brought the B.A.R in front of him, and pressed and kept the trigger down, firing everything the weapon had. Then he had to reload the weapon when he clicked. Suddenly he heard gun fire coming from behind, crutching he looked over his shoulder to see Nikolai and Richtofen firing up the stairs giving the Marine backup fire as he reloaded. Smacking the cartage twice to make sure it was in properly, Dempsey dodged a swipe from one of the zombies. In quick reaction to the effect, Dempsey fired in the temple of the zombie, from the hip. It immediately fell to the ground and rolled down the stairs past the German and Russian.

Takeo was now walking backwards as the zombies were now going at him; he hacked at the zombies with his Katana, severing their heads as they got close. The Imperial ducked and moved as one zombie attempted to grab him' then the Imperial shoved the Katana into the Zombie's chest, and moved it upwards and over its head – cutting the zombie in half. It fell limply onto the floor as Takeo sheathed the Katana and brought out the shotgun. He cocked it and fired into the horde, blowing them all away. Richtofen, Nikolai and Dempsey made their way upstairs together as the zombies fell before them, their heads getting blown off' before falling to the ground in a large pile. Suddenly Richtofen split from the group and fired through a hole in the ground, seeing a horde of zombies. Bit as it took too long; the German pulled out a grenade, removed the pin and tossed it down the large hole. Where the zombies looked down at the small device' they wondered what it was, as they moaned confusingly at it. Then a few seconds later they growled in surprise when the device blew up in their faces.

Richtofen laughed as the limbs were splattered in every direction, blood spurt on the floor, creating a river of blood which seeped out in every direction, looking for a way out of the room. Then Nikolai ran over to the gate which led to the next room, taking aim as he saw a whole horde of undead's on the other side of the gate. Then he fired, killing every zombie from left to right, moving his waist as he fired. By mere seconds hail of bullets were downing the zombies as if they were nothing. But now, Richtofen decided that this fight had to end.

He ran down the stairs and into the first room to the right where the box was. Opening it, he saw a load of weapons appearing and disappearing until it landed on one. His eyes widened in surprise, and then joy as he grabbed it.

"Ze Wunderwaffe DG-2!" He screamed evilly to himself. He looked behind him and turned with a big smile as another large horde was coming at him. Taking aim, he fired a single shot at them, and a single shot of electricity came out of the rifle. When it collided with the zombies, they were suddenly hit by a chain of lighting! Richtofen observed with widened eyes, his face showed great astonishment to the weapon he held. He knew what this weapon does, as he created it himself, but the way it killed the zombies in a chain of lighting, it was unbelievable, he couldn't get enough of it.

"That, was, BADASS!?!"

Richtofen turned to the right, to see a stumped Dempsey looking in complete shock at the weapon the Nazi Wielded. Richtofen gave a slight chuckle walking past the American and up the stairs again. They heard Nikolai fire the Panzershrek at the zombies, and the two wondered what was happening. By the time they got to the top of the stairs, they saw Nikolai reloading his PPsh-41 with a new barrel. With the Panzershrek on the floor beside him. And on the other side of the gate, they saw the undead in a straight pile of corpses. Then they saw Takeo walk in on the other side of the room, reloading the shotgun and cocking it.

"You ok Takeo?" Dempsey called out to the Imperial with concern.

He simply nodded in response, turning to shoot down another zombie that ran into the room. Dempsey pulled out the cartage from the bottom of his B.A.R, and placed in a new one. Nikolai went to cover the stairs, and Richtofen checked the Map again, pretty much everywhere would be covered with zombies. And where they are now, will soon be overrun. Everyone then ran into the courtyard where Takeo was waiting for them, there were still some zombies left, but they had to be killed now, or they'll never stop coming. Suddenly they all saw the zombies coming at them from all entrances, and the only way out was out of the courtyard, they all ran forth, and towards the bridge, until Nikolai saw a switch. He never knew what it did, but it had to be good though, right? But the Russian just shrugged, all he had to lose was his life, and his life was pretty much fucked up anyway. Running to the switch, he looked and saw the zombies about to run, so he pulled the lever downwards; and something shot to life. He never knew what it was' until he looked above. The strange machine rolled down and over the courtyard in a curler motion at the opened gate.

The zombies that walked through were hit by gigantic spiked logs which lifted them off the ground and threw them into the distance, killing them instantly. Nikolai merely watched in astonishment of the machine, as it killed every zombie that walked into the moving logs. He smiled as the last of the zombies were killed, and ran off to the bridge, where everyone else was waiting for him. They were all planting down new Betties for the zombies when they came; and Nikolai decided to do the same thing, except it would be near the fishing hut. Suddenly, fog appeared out of nowhere' and howling came after it.

"Uh-oh, those don't sound like freakbags…" Dempsey said with worry.

The out of nowhere, a ball of lighting appeared right in front of them, Nikolai went in front to see what it was, and what it was doing. Then without warning, the ball of lighting dispersed, and a giant flaming dog ran at Nikolai. They all yelled in surprise as they all fired their weapons at the creature… And then, more of the dogs came….


End file.
